Tarnum the Overlord
Tarnum the Overlord is the first scenario in The Sword of Frost, the eighth part of Heroes Chronicles. An old prophecy foretold that if the Sword of Frost and Armageddon's Blade ever met, it would mean the end of the world. To stop this from happening, Gelu, wielder of Armageddon's Blade, set out to find and destroy the Sword of Frost. Tarnum knew that, despite the elf's intentions, if Gelu found the weapon, the world could be doomed. He couldn't talk Gelu out of his mission, and realized that he had to use force. Since Tarnum's old allies, the elves of AvLee and the knights of Erathia, were unwilling to lift a finger against AvLee's greatest hero, Tarnum decided to travel to Nighon. After Mutare's death, the land was in chaos as her generals battled each other for control, and Tarnum knew that if he conquered them all, he'd have an army large enough to stop Gelu. Tarnum quickly built up a large force, but the creatures spent almost as much time killing each other as their enemies, and never showed mercy to defeated foes. Since having his own creatures killing each other was counterproductive, Tarnum punished any internal fighting, and to keep the soldiers from interpreting his mercy towards prisoners as weakness, he pretended to be insane: he had conversations with thin air, tarred and feathered troglodytes and told them they were harpies, made one of his minotaurs wear a dress, and once rode naked for several miles before 'realizing' that he'd forgotten his armor. His troops were confused, but Tarnum's battle prowess meant that they were too scared to challenge his authority. As his victory over the other overlords drew near, Tarnum learned that Gelu had set sail for the lands of the Vori elves. Tarnum prepared some ships, and when he'd secured his rule over Nighon, he sailed after the stubborn elf. Walkthrough Tarnum starts out to the northwest, near an empty Dungeon that he can capture. The warlock Jeddite has a Dungeon in the southwestern part, and between the two towns, there's a light blue border gate. The keymaster's tent is located south of the enemy Dungeon, but heavily guarded. To reach his foe, Tarnum must first head east, through a friendly garrison, where he'll find another Dungeon. By heading south, he'll find the fourth Dungeon, before heading west and attacking his enemy. By building up his towns, Tarnum should have enough creatures to take out the enemy Dungeon. Note that, since the enemy can eventually make sneak attacks through the border gate, Tarnum should never leave his initial Dungeon undefended. Towns Four Dungeons Strategy The scenario bonus seemingly gives Tarnum the choice between learning basic Tactics or basic Offense. But in his Overlord role, Tarnum starts with basic Tactics and Estates, so the choice is actually between basic offense and nothing. Near Tarnum's starting point, he can find the Arms of Legion, and near the northeastern town, he can find the Head of Legion. Category:The Sword of Frost scenarios